


Schnee (Snow)

by erinthered



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advent Calendar, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Requited Love, Romance, Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinthered/pseuds/erinthered
Summary: (Übersetzung ins Deutsche von „Snow“ by FancyTrinkets. „Snow“ ist Chapter 4 von „Surveillance ducks and other small fics“)Geschrieben für Tag 2 von drawlight‘s Advent Calendar of Ineffable Husbands.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Schnee (Snow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyTrinkets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Surveillance ducks and other small fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689403) by [FancyTumbles (FancyTrinkets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/pseuds/FancyTumbles). 
  * A translation of [Surveillance ducks and other small fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689403) by [FancyTumbles (FancyTrinkets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/pseuds/FancyTumbles). 



> Für die sehr kleine Gruppe in diesem Fandom, die auch die Poesie der deutschen Sprache liebt. (Aziraphale hopefully would appreciate it.)  
> Ich hoffe, ich habe den poetischen, träumerischen Ton des Originals einfangen können.

  
Anfangs hatte Aziraphale gedacht, mit seinen Augen stimme etwas nicht. Oder andererseits, mit seiner Lesebrille, die er zwar nicht brauchte, die er aber nichtsdestotrotz mit Vorliebe trug. (Sie hatte Stil!) Aber nein, es waren nicht seine Augen - oder sein Geist, was das anging - die ihm Streiche spielten. Es schneite wirklich  drinnen.

Und, natürlich, dahinter steckte ein Dämon.

Crowley lehnte an einer der Säulen in der Buchhandlung. Müßig glitt seine Hand durch die Luft und sein Blick folgte den Schneeflocken, die im Luftstrom seiner Handbewegungen vor ihm davonwirbelten. Er sah vollkommen entspannt aus, in sich ruhend. Und - höchst wonniglich - er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass Aziraphale ihn beobachtete. Er schien völlig in seine eigene kleine Tagträumerei versunken.

(Und, oh, er sah so _gut_ aus!)

Engel verspürten so etwas nicht, oder zumindest sollten sie es nicht. Es war in ihrem Design nicht vorgesehen. Aber irgendwann während der langen Jahre, die Aziraphale auf Erden verbracht hatte, war etwas von der Essenz der Menschlichkeit in ihn eingedrungen, ohne sein Wissen oder Zutun, und vermeldete Ansprüche. Und nun reifte und wuchs dieses Etwas in ihm heran, wurde mit jedem Tag stärker - solch eine persönliche Liebe, eine behagliche Gefühlswärme, durchsetzt mit Schaudern von prickelndem Verlangen.

Plötzlich wollte er, dass Crowley ihn ansah, dass er ihn durch diese wunderschönen Augen in sich aufnehmen würde.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass Du an die Bücher gedacht hast?“ sagte er.

Das war ein wenig hinterlistig von ihm: Die Bücher waren wohlauf und er war sich dessen bewusst. Er konnte es an jeder Schneeflocke erkennen, wie jede einzelne von ihnen landete. Sie fühlten sich ganz gewöhnlich an, schmolzen bei der Berührung an seinem Gesicht, aber sie hinterließen keinerlei Spuren. Nicht einen einzigen Tropfen.

Beim Klang seiner Stimme sah Crowley zu ihm herüber, herausgerissen aus seinem Tagtraum, und lächelte.

Da war er - der Blick, auf den er gehofft hatte. Crowleys Grinsen war spitzbübisch, ja, aber dieser Blick! In ihm lag reinste Hingabe.

„Entspann dich, Engel. Den Büchern geht‘s gut. Nur ein bisschen echte Magie für Dich.“

„Für mich?“

„ _Niemals schneit es mehr so, nicht so wie im sechzehnten Jahrhundert._ So hast du’s gesagt. Also, hab ich gedacht, najaaaaa...“ Er dehnte das Wort, gab ihm Charakter. „... Ich hab da was ’für.“

Er lächelte wieder und ließ seine Hand durch die Luft schnellen. Schneeflocken stoben auf, von ihm fort, und wirbelten hinüber zu Aziraphale.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, das ist mein erster Versuch einer Übersetzung.  
> Thanks to FancyTrinkets for letting me use their poetic ficlet! (Check out their other fics as well, they are so lovely. I‘d especially recommend the „Ineffable Audioerotica“ series! It sparkles with splendid humour and ingenious ideas)  
> Ich hoffe, es werden noch ein paar folgen. 
> 
> (PS: ich habe mich bisher davon ferngehalten, die „offizielle“ deutsche Übersetzung zu lesen. Allein schon die Umbenennung von Aziraphale in ..... -ich weigere mich, das zu schreiben, der Klang ist so scheußlich!- hat mir die Haare aufgestellt!)


End file.
